Vehicles, such as automobiles, include a wire harness installed therein for connecting electronic devices together to send and receive signals and supply power, for example. The wire harness is formed of insulated electrical wires, which are conductors each covered with an insulating covering, and connectors that can be connected to, for example, electronic devices.
An example of an insulated electrical wire, which is a constituent of such a wire harness, is disclosed in Patent document 1, for example. In Patent Document 1, the insulated electrical wire is formed of a core wire (hereinafter referred to as a stranded conductor), an insulating covering, and a lubricant. The stranded conductor is formed by a radial multi-layer structure including nineteen aluminum filaments stranded together, the insulating covering covers the stranded conductor, and the lubricant is applied between the stranded conductor and the insulating covering.
With the stranded conductor of multi-layer structure disclosed in Patent document 1, there is a possibility that, depending on the lay length with which filaments are stranded together, strand unevenness of filaments to be stranded together may occur, and filaments disposed radially inward of the outermost layer, that is, disposed in the inner portion, may protrude outward.
Specifically, for example, in the case that the lay length is short, the angle of the filaments to be stranded together, with respect to the central axis of the stranded conductor, is large, and as a result, strand unevenness may occur in the filaments. On the other hand, in the case that the lay length is long, the central axis and the filaments are nearly parallel to each other, and as a result, filaments disposed in the inner portion may protrude outward from the outermost layer.